fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FairySina/Fairy Presents!
Alright, my first "Fairy Presents!" blog, and probably the only one! :D With this blog, I want to show you on going stories I'm working on besides Sky Pretty Cure! And with on going stories I mean stories that are actually meant to become something big, rather than for the fun of creating stories, characters, relationships (that's like 99.9 % I do on this wiki xD Sky is mostly on the Sky Pretty Cure Wiki). Let's have a quick look at other anime based stories I am working on! 1) Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime As the name can tell, this was actually planned as a magical girl parody but developed into a promising story about young girl fighting evil this the power of their hearts (and favorite sweets). Okay, for all KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode fans out there, I created Chubby Utahime back in Summer 2016 (first ideas) and all similarities with A La Mode are funny and interesting coincidences. I'm saying that... because, of course! Utahime's main theme are sweets. Now, what is Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime? Let's see what the wikipage says: is a new magical girl series created by the popular anime creator Yousei A. Sina. Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime centers around three girls that don't fit the Japanese stereotype, becoming the legendary warriors of the Candy Kingdom, known as Chubby Utahime. Plot: The story starts with the Candy Kingdom being turned into a desert. Only one little fairy seemed to be able to escape and went to earth, to find the legendary warriors, who only can stop the rising desert. There, he finds a young girl called Inaka Mayu, who turns out to be one of the legendary Chubby Utahime! Now it is up to Mayu to find the other two, those who will fight along with her against the evil of the dessert. So basically, the story tells about Inaka Mayu, and her friends, Chiyabata Chika and Nakajima Saya, who don't fit in the stereotype of skinny magical girls at all. Yet, they are chosen to transform in the legendary magical girls to fight against the threat of the desert. Even though I have said that the main theme of Utahime are sweets; the true theme is accepting yourself and that you can be/do great no matter what others say. So Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime (and it's following seasons) are serious fan animes covered underneath a funny layer of parodies. 2) Idol Life: Ainochi (Pronounced as Ai Inochi) Actually, this little fanseries was used to be called "Fairy Presents: Aikatsu Stars!" and was an alternative version of Bandai's Aikatsu Stars! with FairySina's (mine) own idols and schools. Let's look at the fandom page: is a new Aikatsu Stars fan series created by Yousei A. Sina. This fan series is going to have a lot in common with the original Aikatsu Stars!, as it features first year students who aim to be the next Center 3. The season was later called by FairyBerry Productions. At the half of Aikatsu Stars!, it was leaked that the season might get a second season. After the final episode, the new season was announced under the name Fairy Presents: Aikatsu Stars! 2. But in the end, it turned out to be called Ainochi!, which is short for Idol Life (アイドル命). I'm not the greatest author when it comes to idol stories, that's why Ainochi is currently on hiatus. However, have some basic information: The main characters attend the Three Hearts Academy (girls) and the Nakazato First Academy (boys). They all dream of becoming the number ONE star of this idol galaxy. While on this journey, the protagonist, Taiko Mirai meets interesting fellow idols and even gains her personal rival. However, the way up to the stars is hard... Her current dream is to get into the Top unit of Three Hearts; to get in Center 3 and... who knows? Surpass the great Top Idol Shiomiya Ryuichi-sama someday? Ainochi or Fairy Presents: Aikatsu Stars! is nothing like Bandai's Aikatsu Stars!, even though it is based on it and maybe it will come back to the light of edits again. Finally Did you think there would be more? Yeah, so did I. But I have the bad habit of dropping things fast and Ainochi and Utahime are currently the only (anime based) fanseries I'm working on besides Sky Pretty Cure. Thanks for reading! Best wishes, FairySina Category:Blog posts